Hey! I Love You!
by Mihara SeeU
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan laki laki itu telah mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Ia tidak lagi menjadi seorang yang pemurung, yang kesepian bahkan ia selalu ada Bersama dirinya ketika banyak orang yang menolaknya. Senyumannya itu bagaikan matahari yang menyinari hidupnya yang kelam. Akan tetapi apakah ia boleh berharap agar senyuman itu terus ada untuknya?


Chapter 1

**Hey! I Love You!**

**Disclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!**

**Warning** : Author Newbie!, OOC! Absolute Typo! **TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA!**

**Pairing**: Unknown

**Summary** :

Chapter 1

Suara sorakan terdengar menggema di malam yang terlihat terang disinari oleh bulan yang dipantulkan darin sinar matahari. Suara tersebut berasal dari salah satu sekolah yang sedang mengadakan acara tahunan wajib bagi seluruh sekolah di Jepang yaitu Pentas Seni. Salah satu sekolah yang mengadakan acara tahunan tersebut adalah Kuoh Academy. Sekolah yang masih terlihat mengadakan pentas seni hingga malam hari.

Suara sorakan tadi terdengar karena seorang gadis yang terlihat menaiki panggung yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Di atas panggung terlihat para anggota kru band yang sudah terlihat tidak sabar untuk unjuk gigi dengan kemampuannya apalagi yang menjadi vocalis mereka kali ini adalah gadis yang terbilang sangat sempurna baik dari parasnya yang sangat cantik bahkan bakatnya dalam berbagai bidang khususnya vocalis.

Gadis itu terlihat celingak-celinguk seperti mencari kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya. Namun harapan tinggallah harapan. Sangat sedih. Ia sedih karena melihat orang yang dicintainya ternyata tidak datang seperti yang dijanjikannya, meskipun ia tau hal itu pasti mustahil terjadi tapi setidaknya ia ingin berharap agar keajaiban turun kepadanya dengan mendatangkan sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk datang ke acara ini.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kemudian melihat kebelakang agar penutupan acara pentas seni ini dapat segera dimulai. Para kru band yang mengerti sinyal dari gadis itu segera mengkode para kru panggung untuk memulai acaranya.

Ctak!

Ctak!

Ctak!

Lapangan yang dijadikan tempat acara itu mendadak menjadi gelap karena kru panggung mematikan lampu yang sedari tadi menerangi lapangan itu. Kini hanya tersisa satu lampu yang menyoroti seorang gadis tadi yang sekarang sudah memegang sebuah mikrofon.

Melihat itu para penonton yang sedari tadi bersorak menyerukan nama sang gadis kini mendadak jadi hening karena melihat tanda penutupan acara pentas seni ini sudah akan dimulai.

Dengan perlahan sang gitaris memulai intro lagu. Mendengar sang gitaris telah memulai intro ia pun dengan perlahan mulai bernyanyi.

**Oh take a look in the miror, You look so sad**

**It's so cold like that winter market we used to go**

**I don't cry anymore but i feel so hurt**

Terlihat gadis itu bernyanyi dengan suara yang merdu namun jika dilihat dari sorot matanya sebenarnya ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu. Yah, pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah merubahnya dan tidak memandangnya sebelah mata sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu.

**So i don't need you too close to me**

**You don't hear me, so you said**

**I don't know why thing have changed since yesterday**

Pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu sangat menyenangkan, bisa dikatakan bahwa itu adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya selama dia hidup. Ia sangat bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan pemuda yang sangat baik untuknya itu.

**This could be love again**

**All i need you**

**Come back, I'm waiting anytime the heavy rains come**

Konyol memang, namun pertama mereka bisa dibilang lucu. Namun meskipun begitu, karena pemuda itulah ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai tulus. Namun sekarang pemuda itu telah pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa dicapainya, tempat yang bahkan ia bayar semahal apapun tidak akan bisa pergi kesana kecuali jika ia membayarnya menggunakan nyawanya sendiri.

**Still i miss days with you**

**I can't look in to you'r face**

Ya, pemuda itu telah pergi meninggalkannya akibat dari suatu kejadian yang tidak pernah harapkan, bisa dibilang karena kejadian itulah ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini, seorang gadis yang pernah keputusasaan. Ia yang pada hari itu bersikeras menolak untuk pergi namun ketika melihat pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya membentak dia untuk menyuruhnya pergi, mau tidak mau gadis itu pergi dengan hati teriris bak sembilu.

**Oh feeling blue and looking back again**

**Please Come back to me**

Aku ingin, ingin sekali bertemu denganmu sekali lagi. Tuhan tolong aku, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Mengapa engkau memberiku kebahagiaan walau pada akhirnya akan kau ambil kembali? Setidaknya pertemukan aku dengannya walau hanya di dalam mimpi.

**To stay with you always**

**You're the world to me**

**And dreaming on**

**So you can take my sword for you**

Tangis gadis itu pecah bersamaan dengan ia menyanyikan refrain lagu itu. Lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk menggambarkan kesedihannya kepada kekasihnya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Para penonton yang melihat gadis itu menangis seoalah olah ikut merasakan bagaiamana sedihnya gadis yang sedang menangis itu. Para teman sekelas gadis itu hanya bisa menatap gadis itu iba bahkan sahabat gadis itu terlihat menangis ikut merasakan kesedihan gadis itu.

**Oh how do you feel so fine**

**You're the world to me**

**And dream on**

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku akan menyusulmu agar kita dapat hidup bahagia disana. Disana kita pasti akan hidup bahagia karena disana tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kita. Ahhhh hahahaha kenapa pikiran itu baru terlintas sekarang ya? yahhh betapa bodohnya aku.

**You store my heart so long ago**

**Oh i release my soul**

**So you feel my song**

Sementara itu diantara banyak penonton yang bersorak meneriakkan nama gadis itu, terlihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam berhoodie sehingga wajah dari pemuda tersebut tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk pergi dari acara tersebut yang nampaknya sudah selesai namun jika dilihat secara seksama maka akan terlihat air mata yang menetes dari pipi pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf… tapi aku harus pergi"

**To be Continued**


End file.
